A Kiss of Death
by taintedwings210
Summary: Suende ends their last mission in America and moves to Japan. They continue on with their missions with only the two of them left and end up meeting Weiss. Can anyone between Suende and Weiss figure out the prophecy before it's too late for Omi and Angel?


**Title**: A Kiss of Death

**Author**: taintedwings210 (aka CursedCrossbow or Mu-ki, I go by many names. X3)

**Series**: Weiss Kreuz

**Warning(s)**: language, violence, angst, a crazy and twisted plot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Weiss Kreuz, but I do own Angel Tanori, minor characters, and the plot. Tanis Dragon belongs to my friend, Tanis.

**Notes**: Weiss doesn't show up in the first few chapters. So don't strangle me just yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ "Why. . ."_

_ "Why is she here. . ."_

_ "Even she no longer remembers. . . Of why the Devil imprisoned her here. . ."_

"_Oh how miserably joyous that must be!"_

_ "Yes, indeed. . . The prophecy shall live on in her. . ."_

_ "Once kissed by an Angel, Death will envelope him with his hands. . ."_

_ "And she'll live on in misery. . ."_

_ "Feeding us. . . Oh, misery. . . We hunger for thee. . ."_

_ "And soon. . . He will rise again to feed us. . . Only us. . ."_

_- - - - - _

**Chapter 1 "Suende"**

"Diemos, state your location."

"Lot 3B. I'm heading up a staircase to level 2. Cameras are disabled and data has been retrieved."

"Good, send the data through. Athenea, state your location."

"Lot 2B, level 3. Target A has been spotted. Waiting for your command, Phobos."

"Remain where you are until Diemos arrives at the lot. I'm currently sending the escape route for you two to follow after the mission."

"Data already sent and Target B has been spotted. She has three hostages, it seems. Two boys about age seven and a girl about age five. Awaiting your co-"

The sound of the gunshot still vibrated in her ear as she ran as fast as she could; one hand at her side where her favorite weapon was hanging tightly to her belt. The earpiece now shattered to pieces and the tip of her ear drips of blood, she still worries of the young children that have been taken captive.

"No, I can't protect them when I'm dead. I must get to safe grounds." She whispered to herself, her brown eyes gradually glowing a dark blood red.

- - -

"Athenea, abort your last command. Go find Diemos. I'll go to Target A." Sitting tall, she removed her earpiece and closed her laptop, stuffing it into a black case. She zips the case back up and gently places it in the backseat next to a manila folder.

Turning back around and looking down next to her, she finds her glaive and picks it up with her right hand. In the rear-view mirror, she could see her own sky blue eyes. "Why are we here? To protect the innocent light and send those who have sinned back to a hell of their own."

She steps out of the car and looks around. There is a puddle of water on the ground next to her. Looking down she sees her own reflection. A vampire-like angel of death dressed in an under-bust corset over a black blouse with bell- like sleeves. Her leather capris barely touched the top of her black lace-up boots. "We are Suende, helping to build a better tomorrow."

- - -

"Come out wherever you are, you little runt." The grown man walks around the now brightly lit storage room that a young woman had entered. "You were spying on Ms. Harrison, weren't you? Who are you?"

Hiding in the corner of a ceiling and dressed in black was a young girl with red eyes. "Your predator."

He shot where he had heard the voice and now there was nothing but a bullet hole in the ceiling. "Where are you, you little piece of shit?!"

The lights flicker off and there were gunshots. The lights come back on finally and the man was grabbing for his lightly bleeding neck. A yo-yo clung tightly around his neck and attached to the object was a steady and taut string. His gun was on the ground by his feet.

"Your soul is bound to the sins of karma. Do you wish to try dying this once?" A voice in his ear whispers so softly as the young girl stood behind him pulling harder on the string, which caused the string to dig deeper into his bleeding flesh.

"Fuck you… bitch." He murmured as he tried to pry the yo-yo off his neck.

"Suit yourself." She stepped closer to his body and pulled with all her might, blocking the air from entering or exiting his lungs. He struggled for a few moments and then stopped, as he could not breathe anymore. She let him fall unconscious to the ground.

Another young girl, slightly older than the other, stepped into the room. She was dressed in a long black trench coat that revealed a red-cropped top and black leather shorts. Her long black hair was tied in a long braided ponytail. She simply smiled and placed a hand at her hip. "Just one, eh?"

Turning herself towards the other, the young girl smiled as her eyes turned back to its original color. "Only one followed me, apparently."

"Three actually. I took two out on the way to find you. The children are fine, in case you're wondering, lil' Demi. She hasn't harmed them yet."

"That didn't sound very comforting, Athenea." She watched as her friend walked through the doorway and towards the unconscious man on the ground.

"She's got three guards who are equipped with weapons. However, she does not have any weapons at all. Be careful with the children and keep an eye out for yourself. I'll clear this guy's memories and give you a hand if needed." Athenea knelt down by the body and ungloved one of her hands, placing it over the man's eyelids. Her eyes went from dark brown to a shade of gray. "If you don't hurry, something may happen to the children. And our other target will get away too."

"Right. Take care of yourself."

- - -

A bloodied body lay on the ground motionless in the pool of red crimson. Five others were in a similar state in the large room. The only one left standing was a young woman with wavy auburn hair tied in a loose ponytail. "Target A annihilated. May you be reborn into a better person." She bent down to the one dead body before her. In her right hand held her glaive, the blade covered in blood. When she stood back up and left the room, a white rose was left on the deceased body. "Angel, you take care of yourself. We can't watch your back forever. I fear something will happen. And it won't be pretty."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Thanks for reading! Sorry, Weiss hasn't shown up yet… But they will. ; Be patient! I'm just writing as I go. At least until I finally get to an ending to this darn thing! Until the next chapter ya'll!!!)


End file.
